Une corbeille de fruits
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Il aimait les fruits. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il attendait l'été.


**Titre :** Une corbeille de fruits

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ces charmants petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Rating :** K+

**Couple : **C'est une surprise !

Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma petite Bouchou que j'aime, et qui nous gâte avec ses adorables fics ! Voilà, par cette fic que je lui offre, je voulais lui dire que je l'aime très très fort et que je remercie d'avoir orchestré notre rencontre. Je t'adore ma Bouchou.

Bonne lecture !

_Une corbeille de fruits_

Il était assis juste devant la maison. Avec une tasse de thé.

Finalement, c'était bien qu'elle soit isolée.

Il adorait le calme. Ecouter les bruits de la nature.

C'était l'été. La saison des fruits. Il raffolait des fruits.

Pourtant, il détestait lorsque la chaleur arrivait. Il préférait le froid, la caresse mordante de l'hiver.

Mais les fruits étaient l'unique raison pour laquelle il attendait l'été.

Il poussa un petit soupir. Tous les autres étaient partis, déjà. En promenade, en touristes, peut être. Il ne savait pas. Il s'en fichait.

Ce n'était pas d'eux dont il attendait le retour.

Il eut un petit frisson. Le vent ?

Peut être valait il mieux rentrer… Et puis non. Il était bien ici. Tellement bien…

Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur les planches de bois, son kimono s'ouvrant légèrement.

Et ferma les yeux.

Les choses étaient quand même bien plus belles lorsqu'on fermait les yeux.

Tout se réalisait, ou presque.

On avait l'impression que le monde ne se réduisait plus qu'à notre petit univers, doux et tendre comme un cocon qu'on ne voudrait jamais quitter. Avec l'être aimé, s'il nous aimait en retour…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Le monde ne serait jamais comme ça. Inutile de rêver, c'est une utopie.

Il rebut un peu de thé. Décidément, il fallait que Kirua lui apprenne à le faire aussi bien.

Kirua… Il était parti se promener à la ville voisine ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il finit son thé avec une délectation non feinte. Lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment su faire le thé.

Il se releva et réarrangea son kimono. Un peu de cuisine, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Des gâteaux aux feuilles de cerisier.

Bonne idée, tout le monde aimait.

Sauf que lui, il voulait des fruits. N'importe lesquels feraient l'affaire, mais des fruits.

Il se rassit avec un soupir.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en ville en chercher. C'était trop loin, et puis, c'était la ville.

Est-ce que les autres aimaient les fruits ?

Il ne leur avait jamais demandé, en fait.

La semaine dernière, Léolio avait ramené des fraises, connaissant ses goûts. Elles étaient délicieuses.

Gon aimait bien, lui aussi. Kirua s'en fichait un peu. Même beaucoup. Dommage.

Il jouait à présent avec la ceinture de son kimono.

Quel ennui… Que faire ?

Il se rallongea finalement, pour regarder le ciel.

C'était peut être trop calme…

« Hé, Kurapika ! »

L'appelé releva la tête, puis, intrigué, s'accouda pour voir qui l'appelait.

Non, ce n'était pas dehors, ça venait de l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, pour apercevoir Kirua traverser la pièce jusqu'à lui, tranquillement, un sac à la main.

« Oooh trop mignon ton kimono, Kura ! »

« Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as volontairement trempé mes vêtements pour que je le mette ? Et arrête de m'appeler Kura… » Répondit le Kuruta.

Kirua fit la moue.

« Tu es méchant. Alors que je t'apporte un truc qui va forcément te plaire… »

Kurapika leva un sourcil. Lui plaire ?

Avec un étrange sourire, le jeune assassin lui tendit son paquet.

Méfiant, Kurapika ouvrit le sac plastique, et y découvrit une corbeille de fraises, framboises et groseilles.

De plus en plus étonné, il regarda Kirua qui souriait de plus belle.

« Léolio m'a dit que ru préférait les fruits rouges… » fit il sur un ton étonnamment doux.

« Oh… Merci… » balbutia Kurapika.

_Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

« Tu sais, Kura… Moi, j'aime pas trop les fruits. En fait, si, il y en a un que j'aime bien. Je suis super difficile en matière de fruits, mais il se trouve que j'en ai découvert un que j'adorais, il n'y a pas longtemps…»

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? » demanda Kurapika.

« Et bien… Ferme les yeux, je vais te le faire goûter. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plaît… »

Kurapika s'exécuta.

Avec un autre sourire, Kirua prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains, et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles du Kuruta.

Le blondinet eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis se laissa aller dans un soupir.

Une fois le tendre échange fini, Kirua eut un immense sourire.

« Tes lèvres ont le goût de framboise, Kura. »

« C'est normal, je viens d'en manger juste avant. Et ne m'appelle pas Kura » répondit il, le regard fuyant et les joues rougies.

« Tu es trop mignon Kura ! » s'écria Kirua en lui sautant au cou.

« Ah bon… » répondit le Kuruta en rougissant de plus belle.

Kirua se détacha de lui, et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde et avec un sourire digne de ce nom,

« Moi, je t'aime, Kura. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de poser la tête sur l'épaule du jeune assassin.

« Je t'apprendrai à aimer les fruits, si tu m'apprends à faire le thé. » murmura Kurapika.

« Promis. Mais je n'aime qu'un seul fruit » fit Kirua en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Sourires.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

La chaleur s'intensifiait.

Kurapika s'en fichait.

Enième baiser de Kirua.

« Kura, la récolte est bonne cette année. »

« Je vois ça, oui. »

« On ira faire les vendanges ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Maintenant, il aimait mieux l'été. Pour deux raisons.

Et il attendrait l'été avec un peu plus d'impatience.

… Vivement la prochaine corbeille de fruits.

Owari.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Vous voulez me donner votre avis ? Petit bouton en bas à gauche ! XD


End file.
